


Sit the Fuck Down, Curtis

by sheisagenius



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Oops, Quintis - Freeform, also it was supposed to be a fic for jaimee's birthday at one point but i only finished it now, happy late birthday jaimee, hella smut, i should have finished this a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheisagenius/pseuds/sheisagenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves being in control, but she realizes once more just how good he can make her feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit the Fuck Down, Curtis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaimeekate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimeekate/gifts).



> This was a prompt along the lines of Happy reveling in the fact that she can have Toby whenever and however, but then she's in awe of how much pleasure he can give her because with him it's not just physical.

It takes an evening breeze, slipping through the opening of the tiny bathroom window and hitting Happy to rouse her from her thoughts. 

She feels goosebumps form on her skin and a quick shiver passes through her as she looks into the glass. Staring back at her are two dark eyes, her still slightly damp hair framing them and falling onto her shoulders. She notices the goosebumps in the mirror, covering her chest and interspersed with the odd droplet of water left behind. 

Their case that day was difficult, but they figured everything out. They always do. Like usual she was assigned to the machines and Toby was in charge of extracting information from the criminals. Everything ultimately went well except for how she kept getting distracted.

She would never admit it, but watching him psychoanalyse bad guys in suits he just looked too good in was more of a turn on than she’d like to admit. Even Cabe caught her staring as she stood over a malfunctioning machine in the control room, waiting for Walt’s directive to restart it.

Happy prided herself on never losing focus at work, but it was not the most simple thing anymore. She and Toby had not yet been together that long, but making that momentous decision to be together had affected her in ways she didn’t expect. Despite how well they already worked together, being one half of Quintis was not something she could just completely ignore.

It made her pay attention to him more than she used to. Before he was just the shrink in a hat, who annoyed people far too often and somehow had wormed his way to the position of her best friend. But now, she really noticed him, how he carried himself, the extra skip in his step whenever he successfully made her laugh or smile, and more recently his appearance.

She assumes it may just be a side effect of spending a lot of her time wrapped around him now. Or maybe she’s just absorbed so much of his babble and discourse on behaviorism at this point. All she knows is that whenever she’s not tinkering with a machine or pounding on metal, her eyes are drawn to him.

Toby was in a dark grey suit, the outline of his biceps distinct through his sleeves, and Happy only realized she was staring when Cabe tapped her on the shoulder, raising a curious eyebrow at her. If she could, she would have had him then, hastily pulling him into some dark, unnoticed closet.

Another breeze curls around her bare shoulder and interrupts her thoughts again. Happy combs her fingers through her hair, separating the strands as she focuses back on the mirror. By the time she’s done, there’s a trace of a calculated smirk on her face. 

 

* * *

 

Toby’s humming some 80s song and putting their leftover takeout in the fridge when Happy walks into the kitchen. As soon as he sees her, he starts belting out the lyrics and takes her hand in his in a poor attempt to resemble an impassioned singer.

It makes her laugh and the moment he finishes the song, he pulls her flush against him and leans down to kiss her. Her hands automatically go to their place on his neck and face, and she doesn’t really remove them but they slide down his chest when he pulls back.

“Good shower, Hap?” He asks and she nods, still a little breathless from the moment before. 

Toby’s looking at her with a smile that reaches his eyes and Happy can’t help but get lost in them for a bit. She’s fallen in love with their hazel warmth and the comfort they bring. But now, all she wants is to see them darker and intense in a different way.

She can feel herself getting wet already, a faint ache for pressure starting to spread through her stomach. Happy had pulled on one of his huge shirts earlier, foregoing wearing anything else underneath before going to the kitchen.

Toby leaves his hand on the small of her back as he tucks a now dry lock of hair behind her ear, and she smiles at the gesture without thinking. What is on her mind is that he hasn’t yet realized she’s wearing nothing but one of his old, threadbare Harvard shirts; and that still being pressed up against him with only a worn layer of cotton between them is doing things to her she really wants to take care of.

Happy slides a hand down his well defined arm until it rests over his on her back. She pushes it down slowly,  _ so  _ slowly over the curve of her ass as she watches his expression, waiting for the moment of his realization.

Toby’s eyes widen slightly when his fingers touch her bare skin, and she feels a flare of heat deep in herself. She nudges his hand back up her cool skin and under her shirt before pressing his fingers into her flesh, greedy for the way his touch ignites her.

His fingers skim up her back, curling into her skin between her shoulder blades when he does confirm that there’s nothing else under his shirt but her. She catches the way his mouth opens just slightly, the way he distractedly licks his lips as his eyes flicker down to her mouth and then further down to the shape of her nipples through the fabric covering them.

Happy can feel him outlined through his jeans and against her leg, starting to grow hard, and the corner of her mouth twists up. She’s too smug to speak so she grabs his hand and pulls him down the hall, away from the kitchen and from household chores because she wants him and she wants him now.

She’s practically hauling him to his bedroom, her hand bunched up in his shirt and her lips still managing to battle his when he pulls back for a breath. Toby settles his hands on her shoulders, tracing the lines of her face with his eyes, admiring her. There’s a pause before he rests his palm on her cheek, lightly dragging his thumb over her skin where his eyes had been moments prior.

His expression almost makes Happy melt, and she leans into his touch without a second thought. Toby brushes another strand of hair away as she feels his other hand slip down to her lower back. She closes her eyes early in anticipation and savors the comfort he provides in those few seconds before he kisses her again.

It’s soft and gentle this time, in the way only Toby can kiss her. She presses closer to him as his lips mold to hers, feeling the warmth of his body seeping into hers. He stumbles slightly when she pulls him down further, and from then on it becomes a game of who can use their mouth on the other the best.

Toby’s never been anything less than enthusiastic in moments like this, and despite how good it feels when his mouth wanders over the soft skin of her neck, she’s starting to get a bit impatient.

“Doc.” 

It comes out as more of an exhalation at first as she tries to think coherently, but the feeling of Toby sucking at her pulse point thwarts her attempt.

Happy murmurs his name again and Toby hums against her neck in acknowledgement, only to laugh softly when he moves lower towards her collarbones and she sighs.

There’s a tiny whimper in the back of her throat threatening to escape with each open mouthed kiss, but she refuses to let it out. Happy presses her hand haphazardly against him and from one moment to the next, the warmth spreading through her skin suddenly disappears. 

She takes stock of the situation. Toby’s gripping her waist, and she can’t say she doesn’t like the feeling of his fingertips pressed into her muscles. Her fingers are splayed against his jaw and neck--she hadn’t moved them--and every few seconds his pulse runs under them. He’s looking at her calmly, but there’s a hint of a question in his eyes. One Happy’s only too eager to answer.

She licks her lips, slowly. It’s just enough to make Toby’s eyes widen slightly and she watches them flit down to her mouth again. Happy goes on, biting her bottom lip and holding back a laugh as his adam’s apple bobs up and down when he swallows. 

There’s a sly smirk on her face when she pulls her hand away from his jaw. She keeps watching him for a second, until her voice cuts through the silence.

“Sit the fuck down, Curtis.”

 

* * *

 

Her words leave Toby speechless, but in a good way, and he gulps again before staggering back onto the bed. Just seconds later Happy’s straddling him, vigorously tugging at the hem of his shirt until his mind catches up with him and he raises his arms. 

She goes for his jeans next, fingers flying until she hops off his lap and beckons him to stand up again. It only takes a moment for him to shove his pants down his legs and kick them off, but when he moves to pull Happy’s shirt off she stops him.

“No, Doc.” She shakes her head, pushing him back slowly to the bed. “Lay down.”

“Happy-”

“Nope.” She raises an eyebrow and he falls promptly back onto the bed, propping himself up on his elbows while his eyes remain glued to her.

Happy tugs the dark grey shirt over her head, so agonizingly slow that it’s not even off yet before Toby whines her name. She laughs, seeing him focused on every inch of her body before she tosses the shirt on a chair, grabbing a towel that was on it and tossing it onto the bed instead.

She’s got her knee on the bed, about to crawl onto Toby who’s waiting practically with open arms when another breeze blows by. Happy stops, peering over to the large window and noticing the sheer curtains--the only decent curtains in Toby’s apartment--whipping against the wind.

The spring air’s warm but she shivers again and a few new goosebumps crop up on her skin. She feels strangely vulnerable in the golden light of the evening sun, and slightly lost in her thoughts as the atmosphere becomes palpably different from a moment ago.

She’s only brought out of this ephemeral moment when she feels Toby’s fingers rest softly on her waist. Happy twists her head back towards him to see him sitting up again as he thumbs at the ridged skin over her ribs.

“I thought it was my job to get you this shivery and sensitive,” he runs his thumb over her nipple and she inhales sharply, “Not the wind’s.” 

He’s grinning teasingly but the whole moment reminds her how far they’ve moved forward in their relationship. How she’s vulnerable with him now. It seems the most common things in her life are what call it to her mind, but it doesn’t make her uncomfortable anymore.

Happy feels the cozy warmth of the light on her back when she finally pushes Toby back down onto the bed with a smile, straddling him firmly as she lowers her lips onto his.

The making out is nice, kind of lazy and easy, but it doesn’t take long before Toby strokes down the soft skin of her stomach, pushing his thumb into her and then up over her clit until she pulls her face away. 

For a second, concern floods his expression but it turns into wide eyes and a slack jaw when Happy slowly sits back on his hips and grabs his hands. She laces their fingers then, tracing circles into Toby’s palms before raising their hands as far over his head as she can reach and pinning them to the bed. 

Happy lowers herself back down again until she’s hovering over him, tantalizing him with the promise of full on skin to skin contact. She kisses him again, not wasting any time in sliding her tongue into his mouth.

There’s no hesitance on Toby’s part and he works his mouth against hers until he’s managed to get her moaning. It sends a surge of pleasure through his brain that he can bring her to this point even if she is in control.

He tries to move his hands, forgetting for a moment that she’s got them pinned so much so that he can’t actually move under her strong grip. Happy breaks the kiss again, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth as she sits up some. 

“You trying to move, Doc?”

With each word she starts to grind down on him, each movement harder and more urgent than the last. She drops her head again and starts kissing across his neck, nipping at his skin and sucking until she’s satisfied with the mark she’s made.

By then Toby’s eyes are shut tight and between each noise that leaves his mouth he keeps saying her name in an attempt to get her to go further. She’d keep on going, but it would be a lie to say that she’s not itching to feel him inside her. 

So Happy decides it’s time and pulls his hands over his chest where she can keep a grip on both with only one of hers. Toby’s eyes fly open when she sits up and she tries her hardest to keep a straight face, but it’s near impossible when she reaches for him and sinks onto him.

The feeling of him filling her up is too good, and she sees him drop his head back onto the pillow with a groan before she closes her eyes with a sigh. But Happy doesn’t keep them closed for long. As soon as she can she pins his hands back to the mattress and starts rocking against him. 

She keeps a steady pace at first, in tune with the beat of the faint music in the kitchen mingling on the edge of the sharp focus between the two. Toby’s looking up at her, his gaze unfailingly trained on her own, and that’s when her thoughts start to wander.

Even though they have already been together for some time, it still overwhelms her just how much Toby cares for and wants all of her. In a previous era of her life she’d savor being dominant and in control like this, but again and again reality would hit her in the face right after and any illusion of acceptance was simply just that, an illusion.  

And yet here she is, dominant and in control, with Toby firmy pinned to the bed, riding him, and he loves her even more for it. She’s realized that with him she can let loose and be herself whenever she wants, and not have to hide it because he loves her. Though it’s still something she’s getting used to.

“Your thoughts are so loud I can practically hear them,” Toby says, and he’s looking up at her with a knowing smile on his face when she refocuses.

Happy figures it hasn’t been that long since her mind wandered--the hazy song hasn’t even changed--but she adjusts her position a bit, leans forward until she’s inches away from his face and at a new angle that’s starting to make heat rise in the pit of her stomach.

“What were you thinking about?” There’s a glint in Toby’s eye and his expression is playful as she tilts her head down to kiss his cheek.

“Not right now, Doc.” The words aren’t even out of her mouth when she changes pace, slowing down and taking her time to tease him, nearly sliding off of him with each movement. 

It only takes a moment before he moans, eyes pleading but his mouth stretched wide in a big grin. It makes Happy laugh a bit and she kisses him again, swallowing every sound that rises from his throat until even she’s starting to see sparks. 

She knows they’re both so close. Her name keeps rolling off his lips and as fun as teasing him is for her, she’s aching for that feeling, overwhelming in all sorts of ways, that she’s come to know so well. So Happy starts moving faster and faster, and Toby manages to curl his fingers up through hers, holding onto her hands and anchoring her as she rocks them to the finish line.

It’s only seconds later that he’s groaning, squeezing her hands as his body shudders in mind-numbing bliss. Happy pauses for just a second to watch him closely, and as she briefly studies his face contorted in pleasure, she feels great satisfaction in knowing that she can fuck him this well.

Toby lets out another shaky breath when she starts moving again, and if she wasn’t riding him hard before, she is now. Her mind is racing just as much as her body, her muscles clenching as she grinds down on him rapidly. She’s not even aware of the litany of sounds rolling off of her tongue in the moments before she finally comes.

It crashes over her like a wave and she tilts her head back with one loud moan, all tension starting to disappear from her body. Each tremor fades into the next and Happy sags forward again, bracing herself on her arms and hands as her eyes fall shut.

Toby managed to pull his own hands free from her grip, at last, while her orgasm bloomed in her and overtook her small frame. He rests them on either side of her ribcage, holding her and steadying her as each pulsation melds into another heavy breath. 

Happy’s still on him, connected to him, when she sits back onto his thighs, bringing the back of her hand up to wipe away the light sheen of sweat on her forehead. Toby sits up then too, wrapping one arm around her waist to hold her to him.

“You’re amazing, Hap, and I love you.” Toby reaches up and combs his fingers through her hair, and without thinking she leans into his brief touch. 

Happy’s not surprised but she’s still amazed at how easily he can say those three words. They roll off his tongue just as regularly as his daily ‘good morning.’ And yet as much as she feels those words in the core of her being, she still can’t bring herself to say them. But she tries to convey it immeasurably in all that she does, in every hug and moment shared between them, and she thinks Toby understands. And she knows that because of that, he’ll attach meaningful actions to his ceaseless string of ‘I love you’s,’ just to prove to her that he truly means what he says.

It must have been a while that she didn’t respond, because next thing Happy knows Toby’s brushing his fingers against her cheek.

“Hey,” he whispers, and she can’t help but know without a doubt that there’s nothing in his face and expression, inches from her own, but love and everything that love entails. “What were you thinking about?”

She gives him a big smile because she can, and lifts herself from his lap before falling back against the mattress. He follows her until he’s on his side next to her, and she feels her fingers being picked up from the soft terry beneath them until they’re laced with his own.

Happy appreciates the silence Toby gives her as he waits for her to talk, and once she’s collected her thoughts she turns her head, looking up at him a bit sideways. 

“I was thinking about how it’s so easy for you to tell me you love me.” She doesn’t look away as she waits for his reply, and she considers it another small step forward in the name of opening herself up to him.

Toby leans down to kiss her before anything and when he raises his head there’s a huge smile on his face. “I think ‘I love you,” he nods briefly at her, “might be my favorite thing to say.”

“Even more than saying you went to Harvard?” Happy raises in eyebrow in feigned surprise and he just grins at her.

“Even more than that. I know it’s hard for you to trust things people say, but I really do love you, Happy, more than anything.” He slides his hand over her waist, pulling her closer, and she smiles at the gesture.

“I know, Doc.” There’s more she could say but she leaves it unsaid. Tonight she believes him and she pushes his promises, the last of which was that he would never gamble again, out of her mind in favor of concentrating on him when he leans down to kiss her again.

“And I’m going to keep doing whatever I have to do to show my love to you, so there’s absolutely no doubt in your mind.” His eyes are locked on hers and a hint of a smirk appears on her face before she props herself up on her elbow. 

“You think you could prove your unfailing love to me right now?” For even more effect, she runs her tongue slowly across her lip before biting it. And just as she expected, Toby carefully launches himself at her, pushing her down against the bed again and heatedly pressing his lips to hers until they’re both gasping for air.

He kisses his way across her jaw and neck, already earning himself a few soft moans, before whispering in her ear. “You don’t even have to ask.”

From there he starts trailing kisses down her body, taking his time with each skilled touch until her fingers are tangled in his hair and his ears are audience to her gasps and sighs. He gives her chest even more attention, kissing and tonguing at her smooth skin, working his lips around her nipples until they’re hard and the noises coming out of her mouth get a bit louder.

Each practiced movement across her, each lick down her stomach is punctuated by the noises he loves to hear so much, until he’s skimming across her hips, nosing at the dips by her bones and it’s his name leaving her mouth every so often now. He smudges a thumb in her, grinning when he feels her slick coating it thoroughly and he moves his mouth lower and lower.

He nuzzles his cheek against her thighs, her creamy skin turning slightly red before he soothes it with kisses. Kisses that go up and across and down again, teasing until even he can’t wait anymore. She breathes in sharply at that first moment of thrilling contact when he pushes his tongue into her flesh, and he settles into a steady rhythm soon enough.

Happy blinks quickly before her eyes flutter shut again, and she can feel her cheeks getting warmer each second that he works his mouth, hot and wet, against her expertly. Sometimes she tries to play a little game with herself for fun and sees how long she can stay quiet, but it’s never any use. He’s too good, better than she ever was, and it seems like even the slightest thrusting of his tongue deeper into her or grazing of his teeth over her most sensitive flesh is enough to send her moaning and groaning until she inevitably feels him smiling.

It’s when her eyes are squeezed shut so tightly and the small of her back is getting a bit damp with sweat that his mouth disappears. It takes Happy a second but she jerks her head up, opening her eyes to see the outline of Toby’s head and her thighs against the gold of the sunset. He’s poised to speak but words tumble out of her own mouth first. 

“God, Toby what the fuck.” It’s then that she realizes his fingers are wrapped tightly around her legs, which are pressed firmly on either side of his head.

“Happy, I love you but neither of us are going to be happy if you kill me with your thighs.” There’s a bit of a roguish look on his face to match her exasperated one, but she sighs and loosens her muscles some.

She’s inclined to both laugh at the situation and let her annoyance bubble up more at being denied, but all she can do is whine his name, letting her hands bounce on the bed when she falls back against it. Toby laughs though and she lets him spread her legs even wider, her feet slipping off of his back and onto the comforter before he dives back in. 

Happy can feel him snake his hands around her hips and clasp them low over her stomach, one of his thumbs rubbing her skin gently as he buries his face in her. Her own hands are twisting into the sheets beside her, curling tighter around them the closer she gets. 

She’s nearly there; she knows it and she knows he knows it. All kinds of sounds are leaving her mouth: moans, whimpers, sighs, groans, and Toby’s name most of all, but Happy can still think. Though it won’t be long before it all turns into nothingness. 

Her thoughts from before crowd her brain again. Thoughts of how the man between her thighs loves her so much, and between every cant of her hips and arch of her back she knows she still feels the same thing just as strongly for him. 

But before long her mind starts to go blank, the good kind of numb, tingling blank that makes her chest heave with anticipation. He’s sucking on her clit now, gently, just the way he knows she loves it, when he sneaks a hand across her torso to slide and stroke his thumb over her nipple.

And she’s done for.

There are still tingles running up and down Happy’s spine, and her legs still feel weak when she opens her eyes. The room’s darker now; there’s just orange and red where the sun used to be. 

She can feel Toby rubbing circles into her palm with his thumb, and looks over to find him beside her, propped up on one elbow, and gazing down at her. He’s right next to her and if it were anyone else she’d feel cramped, but she’s comforted instead. She realizes that he’s hot and hard against her thigh though, and it sends her mind on a new train of thought.

Happy turns her eyes back up to the ceiling and throws her arm over her forehead as she finally manages to steady her breath. Toby’s let go of her hand and she feels the bed shift as he reaches for a pillow, lifting her head onto it before settling himself right next to her. His face is barely inches away from hers and he can see how the pink hasn’t left her cheeks yet.

“That was good, huh, Hap,” he quirks his eyebrows, and she smiles, still a bit slack jawed when she leans up to kiss him softly. “So good you still can’t even talk.”

Happy laughs and Toby can feel the vibrations in his chest as she tucks her head under his chin and against his neck. He knows she could talk if she wanted, but he keeps quiet, letting her process whatever she needs to process first. He presses a kiss to the side of her head though, and he feels her do the same to this neck.

Only a couple of minutes later, Happy feels a breath rattling in Toby’s chest before he yawns. She pokes her head out quickly, catching his eye before brushing her fingers against his cheek.

“Don’t fall asleep yet, I want you again.” Her eyes are wide and earnest, and he takes her hand in his, pulling her knuckles up to his lips.

“Can’t get enough of me?” He says, with a look a bit too smug.

It’s Happy who raises her eyebrows then, tugging her hand away and sliding it slowly down the length of their bodies until her nimble fingers close around him, still more erect than not. It makes him groan and she smirks.

“Well, you also can’t get enough of me.”

Happy’s looking at him with that too familiar glint in her eye and Toby laughs, too smitten with her to make another quip. Instead he rests his hands on her cheeks, drawing her in for a hungry kiss.

“You’ve got that right,” he whispers. “I can never get enough of you, Hap.”

They stay like that for a while before she rolls onto her back and pulls Toby over her, running her hands all over both their skin until she decides they’re more than ready. He’s still kissing her, kissing her mouth and across her jaw and down her neck zealously, his arms bracketing her head when she hikes a leg up over his hip and guides him in with a hand.

It’s instantaneous how they start moving together, movements tailored in their time together and punctuated by each other’s moans and sighs. Toby braces himself on an arm beside her, curling himself over her small frame as much as he can while lacing the fingers of his free hand with hers. He can feel her ankles locked together over his lower back, her calves hitting his skin in time with her fingers pressing into the muscles of his shoulder. 

Toby’s got his face nestled in her neck, but he lifts his head up to look down at her, struck for the millionth time by her beauty. Happy’s eyes are nearly closed but not quite, her flushed face scrunched up and her mouth open, as each breath starts in her chest and rises up through it, leaving in sounds that are music to his ears. He peeks down between them, watching for a second how they move so expertly together before noticing her back arch up every so often as she tries to close the gap between them.

It’s moments like these when he’s reminded of how lucky he is to have the opportunity to make the best person he could have ever asked for feel so good. She may call him sappy, but there’s nothing else he’d rather do.

Not soon after, Happy feels Toby raise both their hands above their heads before pressing his lips to hers again. This kiss is messy and laced with enthusiasm but he peels his lips away quickly, making her look straight up at him. He knows she’s right at the edge and tense as a coil, but he speaks calmly through each thrust.

“Look at me, Hap.”

So she does, and the hazel eyes and adoring smile she’s in love with are the last thing she sees before she’s squeezing her eyes shut hard and crying out, her muscles clenching and seizing up as her orgasm floods through her.

Happy’s shivery and still overcome with emotion when Toby finally comes and falls against her with a loud groan. He tries to move off of her but she wraps an arm over one of his broad shoulders to keep him there, grounded against her as she rubs his skin to soothe the red scratches she knows she left. 

“Happy,” he murmurs, not wanting to squish her, but she doesn’t respond so he rolls the both of them over, trading places with her until he’s looking up at her spent and flushed face. It makes him laugh and she rests her head on his shoulder, starting to laugh too as she nestles her face in his neck.

Toby wraps an arm around her back and runs his fingers through her wild hair. “Nice sex hair, Hap.”

She punches his arm, but it’s playful and lacks bite. “You too, Doc.” Happy reaches up and smoothes over his own mussed hair as much as she can before letting her arm fall back down.

They’re silent for a while, still trying to regulate their breathing when Happy speaks up again.

“Thanks for making me feel so good.” Her words are few but Toby understands the depth of them and doesn’t press for more, knowing that she’s making an effort to communicate this way just as he works on showing her his feelings with his actions.

“Thank you for letting me. I love you, Happy.” She doesn’t say anything, but he feels her smile against his neck as she reaches for his hand. A yawn builds in his throat and seconds later Happy’s yawning too, so he pulls her up. “Let’s go clean up.”

 

* * *

 

Hours later, Happy wakes up wrapped up in Toby’s arms. It’s nice, but she needs her space too, so she shifts out of them, careful not to wake him. It’s not like he’d wake up though. He’s out cold and she manages to adjust her position so she’s still right next to him but can move freely. 

He looks peaceful and sated, and she leans over to kiss his cheek before pulling the comforter further up over themselves. It wasn’t a profound realization she had earlier--she knows he loves her more than anything. Rather the evening was a welcome reminder of why she’s let Toby in and why they’ve gotten this far. 

She reaches for his hand under the blanket when her eyes drift shut again. It’s warm and grounding. And after a few moments of consideration, right before sleep pulls her back under, she decides to try out the words aloud.

“I love you too, Toby.”


End file.
